Along with the recent growth of portable electronic devices, the demand for User Interfaces (UIs) that enable intuitive input/output is on the rise. For example, traditional UIs on which information is input by means of an additional device, such as a keyboard, a keypad, a mouse, and the like, have evolved to intuitive UIs on which information is input by directly touching a screen with a finger, an electronic touch pen, by voice, or the like. In addition, the UI technology has been developed to be intuitive and human-centered as well as user-friendly. With the UI technology, a user can talk to a portable electronic device by voice so as to input intended information or obtain desired information.
Typically, a number of applications are installed and new functions are available from the installed applications in a popular portable electronic device, such as a smart phone, wherein a plurality of applications installed in the smart phone are executed independently, not providing a new function or a result to a user in conjunction with one another. For example, a scheduler application allows an input of information on its supported UI in spite of a user terminal supporting an intuitive UI.
Moreover, a user uses a touch panel or a user terminal supporting a memo function through a touch panel for the usage of writing notes with an input means, such as a finger or an electronic pen, but there is no specific method for utilizing the notes in conjunction with other applications. Besides a user's finger, an electronic pen, such as a stylus pen, is available as an input means to the user terminal. A user can use such an electronic pen as an input means to touch on a touch panel more accurately. However, since terminals fully support functions that can work with a finger, an electronic pen input means is not a necessity except in some special cases. Moreover, the usage of a pen input means is merely to touch a specific area on a display.
Therefore, a need exists for executing various functions using a pen input means in a terminal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.